The present disclosure relates to sheet cutting presses and, more particularly, a sheet cutting press with improvements directed to a guide for the platen and an improved die feed system.
Dies and sheet cutting presses are used to cut various patterns out of sheet materials. The presses are designed to apply uniform pressure to a platen and die to cut through a sheet or a plurality of sheets simultaneously. The forces that are generated during the cutting action oftentimes force the platen to become nonparallel in relation to the die, which may result in an uneven or incomplete cut through the sheet material. Therefore, in the past, improvements to die presses have been directed toward maintaining the platen parallel in relation to the die throughout the cutting stroke.